


I’ll be watching you

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to his vessel's physical needs, Cas is a visual learner. Shameless PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll be watching you

Castiel watched in the shadows of the Winchester's current crappy motel room, eyes riveted upon Dean laying upon his bed. This wasn't the first time that Castiel had spied on his lover in the shadows, although the angel never was sure whether Dean ever knew he was even there. Whether he did or not didn't deter Castiel from appearing night after night, sometimes lingering in the shadows, sometimes coming forward to join Dean in bed.

He still wasn't sure what his vessel, Jimmy, even liked until Dean touched him in the right spot, producing pleasure unimaginable to the angelic mind housed within the earthly vessel. Castiel was intrigued to know how to do this for himself, how to make his own vessel feel good as Dean so obviously knew better than he did. He'd borne witness to Dean many a night pleasuring himself night after night after night, moans of Castiel's name deep and languid in the hunter's throat until one night Dean did something slightly different. He used a dildo on himself. Castiel did not know where Dean had gotten it, until the hunter had produced it from his bag,, furtively glancing around the room as though someone else was there. Of course, he did not see Castiel, or even if he'd only been peripherally aware of his presence, he wasn't showing signs of concern or horror over the intrusion.

Castiel watched as Dean laid naked upon his bed, legs spread wide, knees pointing to the ceiling as the hunter slicked up the dildo with plenty of lube. Castiel held his breath unnecessarily as he watched Dean slowly insert the dildo into his own ass, Castiel's name ragged and broken on the hunter's lips. Dean's hips rose and fell as he pushed the dildo in and out of his own hole, muscles stretched wide around the vibrating shaft as he whined and whimpered out Castiel's name. Finally Dean came with such force, his hips rose from the bed, a scream of Castiel's name splitting the air. Castiel shifted and moaned softly, dick hard in his pants and attracting Dean's attention to him suddenly.

Dean grinned at him lazily, eyes weary and sated as he motioned Castiel to him languidly. He didn't speak, yet it was obvious to the angel that Dean really had known that Castiel had been there watching all along. He sighed, then moved forward willingly, removing his clothes as he went. Dean still didn't say anything as Castiel laid beside him, body naked and dick curling temptingly up towards his lean abdomen. Instead Dean nudged Castiel's hand with the dildo, kept nudging until Castiel had taken it.

Dean leant in and pressed a heated dirty kiss to Castiel's responsive soft mouth, hands pawing at Castiel's naked body eagerly. The hunter drew away, gaze skittering over Castiel's body, enjoying the sight of his lover naked, slender lines beautiful in the light.

"I want to see you using it," Dean finally said, gesturing towards the dildo.

Castiel nodded, before he said - "Okay."

Dean helped him to coat it with lube once more, before laying back to watch Castiel's face as the angel prepared himself, then inserted the dildo slowly into his own ass. Castiel's expression was one of slack arousal, cheeks flushed with the stain of need as his wrist moved, mimicking Dean's earlier movements. Castiel's hips moved with the motions of the vibrating shaft sliding in and out of his stretched hole and he moaned raggedly into the otherwise silent room.

Castiel was overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him, finally giving voice to his own pleasured arousal by moaning Dean's name loudly until he came, thick strands of cum splattering against his skin as he screamed out Dean's name loudly to the ceiling. His body collapsed, sated against the bed, yet he'd never felt so good before, except of course when he was with Dean.

Dean leant in, pressed a sloppy wet kiss to Castiel's sweet mouth before he prised the dildo from Castiel's clutching fingers. Castiel responded to Dean's kisses, leaning into him and wondering just what Dean would do next time he was alone in his motel room and what Castiel himself would learn ...

-fini-


End file.
